Fluid interconnect member selectively communicates with an image forming apparatus to supply fluid, for example, from a fluid supply to the image forming apparatus. Fluidic interconnect member may be embodied as part of a fluid container such as an ink container and include a septum. The septum selectively receives a needle of the image forming apparatus such that fluid is supplied from the fluid supply into the needle through the fluid interconnect member to the image forming apparatus.